Best Friends
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Gidget and Tiberius have always been best friends, but that might change when an old friend of Tiberius comes and Gidget feels threatened, deciding to do whatever she has to, to get her friend back. The Secret Life of Pets fic. Special appearance of my friend's OC, Tomadahawk, as Tomada the Peregrine Falcon!
1. Threatened

**Alright, more The Secret Life of Pets stuff for you guys!**

 **And thanks to my good friend, Tomadahawk for being the only one to fav and review, "Tiberius' Thoughts"!**

 **So… He gets a special place in this story…**

 **So, lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Threatened

* * *

It was another sunny, bright day in New York City and in one certain building, a female white Pomeranian was laying on her side on a couch, half asleep as her owners, a man and a woman, were preparing to go out for the day. As soon as the owners were done, the woman of the apartment walked past the white Pomeranian, giving a quick, soft stroke on her body as she was leaving with her husband.

"Bye Gidget, be a good doggie." The woman told the Pomeranian named Gidget.

As soon as the couple were out of the apartment, Gidget got up, shaking herself awake and turned around to the window. Usually she would say "Hi" to her next door neighbor and her crush, Max, a Jack Russell terrier, but today she jumped over to the other side and climbed the fire escape to the roof.

"Getting better at this." Gidget told herself as she hopped up the steps of the fire escape, since she had difficult the first time she went up the fire escape.

Gidget was on her way to see her best friend, Tiberius, a Red-Tailed hawk. He lived, alone, in a shed and even thought he was a predatory bird, he was a friendly bird. Even after Tiberius almost took a bite out of Gidget to eat her, she still gave him a chance and ever since Gidget found Max with the help of Tiberius and her other friends, the two have been very close.

Gidget finally got to the roof, walking towards the shed with no fear, since she knew Tiberius very well and he would be very happy to see his best friend again. However, when Gidget got to the door of the shed, she didn't see the expected hawk with a happy smile on his face. Instead she just saw the inside of the shed as it always was. Gidget was confused, Tiberius was always here around this time, for him to not be here was very strange.

"Where could that hawk be?" Gidget said out loud as she was wondering where Tiberius was.

She turned around again and just decided to do her most favorite activity, which was to just look at Max, while he was looking at the door, waiting for Katie to come home. Well, now Duke was also there, doing the same as Max was, Gidget hoping the big, brown dog didn't block her view of Max.

As Gidget walked and was about to reach the top steps of the fire escape, she heard a loud screech and looked towards the source of the sound, to see…

A Peregrine Falcon with black and brown feathers diving down at her.

"What the…" Gidget started to say and then realized what the falcon was doing. "Ahhh!" Gidget screamed as she ran away from the falcon.

The falcon had its claws out in front and was about to latch onto Gidget to make her his meal when a familiar voice stopped the falcon.

"Tomada!" Tiberius' voice rang. "Don't eat my friend!"

Gidget looked back to see her hawk friend in between her and the falcon. The Red-Tailed Hawk looked at Gidget with a smile.

"Sorry Gidget, you know how it is with every predator." Tiberius said, Gidget panting and sweating as she slowly replied.

"You know this bird?" Gidget asked, looking around at the hungry looking falcon.

"Oh yes, let me introduce you two to each other." Tiberius replied, signaling his falcon friend to come closer. "Gidget, this is my old friend, Tomada, you can call him Tom for short, he moved to England for awhile with his owner and he just came back to the city a couple of days ago." Tiberius introduced Tomada to his dog friend. "And Tom, this is Gidget, my friend, so please, whatever you do, don't eat her."

The falcon changed his expression from being hungry and evil looking to friendly as he walked up to greet the white dog.

"Nice to meet you Gidget, any friend of Tiberius is a friend of me." Tomada extended out his wing to shake Gidget's paw, having a bit of a British accent.

Gidget extended out her paw and met Tomada's wing in a shake. She was still quite nervous around the falcon, having the same kind of feeling she had when she first met Tiberius on this exact roof. She also had this other feeling, but she couldn't quite put her paw on it at the moment.

"You two are going to be great friends with each other." Tiberius said, thinking that this relationship would be good. "Well Gidget, I still got a lot to catch up on with Tomada, we'll hang out later, okay?"

"Sure, I guess that's fine." Gidget replied slowly. "Well see you later."

"Bye." Tiberius and Tomada said at the same time as Gidget went to the fire escape again and started climbing down to her apartment she shared with her owners.

As she was climbing down, while focusing on the steps, she was thinking about Tiberius' friend. Tom seemed like a nice falcon, and a perfect friend for Tiberius, too perfect in fact… Gidget felt like Tiberius would spend more and more time with Tomada, that eventually her hawk BFF would forget all about her and that her strong relationship with Tiberius would be destroyed.

Gidget was determined to not let that happen, but she needed a way to get rid of Tomada so that Tiberius can be her friend forever. The white Pomeranian was so focused on her thoughts that she lost focus on the fact that she was climbing down a fire escape that she stepped onto open air and fell down.

"Ahhh!" Gidget once again screamed as she was falling down on the steps.

Gidget eventually landed down, the fall not as hard as one would expect to have when falling down on a metal surface, but it was softer, feathery, in fact. Gidget opened her shut eyes that she had during her fall to see that she had landed down on a bird. The bird had mostly red feathers, with white on its face and blue and yellow linings on its wings, the bird also had black talons, beak, and eyes.

The bird was a Scarlet macaw and Gidget didn't know it at the moment, but this macaw would be the answer to her problems…

* * *

 **Looks like someone feels threatened…**

 **And who is this Scarlet?**


	2. New Friend

**Hey guys!**

 **I see you guys enjoyed the first chapter very much!**

 **Thank you to Hyrum The Outcast, ShadowDragonGhost12, Tomadahawk, jugalpratimdas, and xPrimalHunterx for putting all their favs and follows!**

 **And now for the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friend

* * *

Both Gidget and the Scarlet macaw were out of it for a few minutes and Gidget was the first to open up her eyes and see that she had fell onto of a bird. Blinking her eyes a couple of times she grasped as she quickly got off of the bird, careful not to hurt the bird any further.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Gidget quickly apologized at the bird who opened up his eyes.

"Oh that's okay, it was probably an accident you made." The macaw replied, rubbing the back of his head with a wing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Gidget answered as the macaw got up on his talons. "My name is Gidget, by the way."

"Alex." The Scarlet replied after and extended out his wing for a shake.

Gidget met his wing with her paw and wondered about this macaw because she hasn't seen him and didn't notice him. Maybe he was new to the city?"

"So Alex, are you new to the city?" Gidget asked, a bit nervous because she thought she might offend him.

"Well yes, just moved in with my owner a couple of days ago, from Rockland County, still trying to get used to the city noise." Alex chuckled at his small joke, Gidget laughing a bit too, thinking Alex was a little funny. "So what's it like around here?" Alex asked.

"Well, it's pretty good, we got dog parks and a lot more pets to talk to, you know it's more crowded with us." Gidget tried her best to tell Alex what it was like.

"Well, I think I'll like it here, I didn't have many friends back where I lived, I did have one very special friend…" Alex said sadly at the end.

Gidget noticed and felt her heart sink a little, looking at Alex's expression.

"Oh, what's wrong Alex?" Gidget asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just shortly before I left, my girlfriend, a Blue macaw, broke up with me, we had a very big fight and she left me…" Alex said, his mind wandering back to that painful moment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Alex." Gidget said, in sadness for a minute, before thinking about something. "Hey, you know what, you just made a new friend right now." Gidget smiled, Alex brightening up as well.

"Thanks Gidget, I needed to hear that." Alex finally smiled.

"You're welcome, why don't we go to my place." Gidget said to break the sad moment.

"Sure, that sounds nice." Alex replied and the two went down to Gidget's apartment she shared with her owners.

As the two got to the apartment, Alex flew in, while Gidget went up the window and hopped into the apartment. Alex landed down on a glass table, careful not to scratch it with his talons, looking at the nice place Gidget had.

"Wow Gidget, you have a nice place, your owners must really like you." Alex said while he looked around with his eyes.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice, I enjoy my life very much." Gidget replied as she got up on the table with Alex. "What about you?"

"Well, my new place isn't as nice as this, but I got everything I need, and a caring owner, she's the best." Alex smiled.

"I bet she is." Gidget added on and then decided for Alex to meet her crush, but then remembered what Alex told her, so she was careful when asking… "Hey Alex, do you want to meet someone that's special to me?"

Alex thought about it, he couldn't say no, but at the same time, he wanted to. However he knew if he was going to be friends with someone, he needed to do what they want.

"Sure, I would love to meet him." Alex smiled his best to hide his real emotion.

Gidget led the Scarlet to an open window, a pillow by the side for Gidget to sit on. Gidget hopped up, while Alex flew on up and as Gidget got to the pillow by the window, she looked to see her crush, Max, and Max's adopted brother, Duke, just staring at the door, waiting for their owner, Katie to come back.

"Hey Max and Duke." Gidget called out.

"Hey Gidget." Both Max and Duke answered without taking their eyes off the door.

"Any plans today?" Gidget asked, but she knew the answer was always the same.

"Yes, big plans today, Gidget." Max answered, still keeping focus on the door. "I'm going to sit here and wait for Katie to come back.

"Oh, that's nice, but I'll like to introduce you to my new friend." Gidget said to Max while turning her face to Alex.

"Hi…" Alex said nervously.

Max and Duke turned around and saw the Scarlet besides Gidget. The two have never seen such a bird, so they were quite interested in meeting Alex. The two turned their focus from the door to Alex and Gidget.

"Wow, I have never seen your kind of bird." Max said in wonder.

"Yeah, what kind of bird are you?" Duke asked.

"Oh, well, I'm a Scarlet macaw." Alex answered. "It's nice to meet you." Alex added, nervously.

The four talked for a bit, Alex getting to know his neighbors better. A little later, Alex and Gidget went back, out of view of Max and Duke, into the apartment. As Alex looked at the clock, he thought he should get back to his own place that he shared with his owner. The two, new friends said their goodbyes to each other, hoping to see each other again.

"Well Gidget, I had a nice time getting to know you, see you later?" Alex asked.

"Definitely!" Gidget replied with happiness."See ya."

And Alex flew out of the window, to go back to his own apartment for the rest of the day to wait for his owner. And while Gidget saw her new friend fly away, a thought entered her mind, a thought that you can't imagine such an innocent, cute looking dog would have. She thought it was fate that she ran into Alex, for since Tiberius had Tomada, she had Alex.

Gidget hated to admit it, but she needed Alex to make Tiberius jealous and make him come back to her. However, she also hated to make Alex think she was only using him, he been through a lot already, she just had to figure out a way to make everything work right.

* * *

 **Will Alex get hurt again? Will Tiberius feel jealous? Will Gidget succeed in her plans? And why am I asking so many questions?**

 **You guys will find out the answers soon enough!**


	3. Strange Doggie

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay!**

 **Before we get to the next chapter, thank you to Colemac02 and Roaring-Raptor (Who is also another Secret Life of Pets writer, so check out his or her stories!) for adding in their favs and/or follows!**

 **And now for the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Strange Doggie

* * *

A couple of days passed, Gidget forming her idea of how to get Tiberius back, she also needed to wait for Alex to visit her again and Tiberius to be with Tomada. And in the morning, Gidget got what she wanted, the Scarlet macaw came shortly after her owners left, flying through the open window to see the white Pomeranian waiting for him.

"Good morning Gidget." Alex greeted with a smile.

"And morning to you Alex." Gidget replied happily, but hiding her true intentions. "Listen Alex, I would like you to meet another one of my friends, he's a hawk."

Alex gulped at the last word. He envisioned a hawk would like nothing better than to make him his lunch and Alex certainly didn't want to picture him in a hawk's beak. He was even more scared for the fact that Gidget was a friend to a predatory bird, who ever did hear of a hawk and a dog being friends after all?

"A hawk…" Alex said slowly with fear evident in his tone.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, I know it's weird." Gidget said, understanding why Alex sounded so fearful. "But he's really nice and he changed his ways, I mean, he could have made me a meal when I first set him free, but he didn't."

In reality, Gidget was a little mad at Tiberius and she hid that anger as much as possible, luckily Alex didn't notice it. Instead, Alex breathed a bit easier, but was still nervous to know this new information, however he trusted his new friend and if Gidget said this hawk was friendly, then he believed her.

"Alright, I trust you Gidget, how far do we need to go?" Alex asked.

"He lives just across, on the roof, lets go." Gidget replied and Gidget jumped across to the other side, climbing up the fire escape, while Alex just simply could fly since he was a macaw after all.

Alex stayed at the same level as Gidget, hovering in the air, so that the two could reach the roof at the same time. Gidget went as fast as she could while being careful climbing up the metal steps. The two friends eventually reached the roof at the same time, Gidget giving herself one last hop and Alex landed down on the building edge on his talons.

Gidget looked around and saw the hawk, with his falcon friend, just standing on the building edge, having a friendly chat. The two were laughing together and that only fueled Gidget's jealousy as she breathed in and out to control herself from bursting out completely. After calming down, she called out to her hawk friend.

"Hey Tiberius, whatcha doing?" Gidget said as she walked behind the two predatory birds.

"Oh, hey Gidget, Tom is just telling me the fun times he had in England." Tiberius replied as he turned his head to look at his dog friend.

"Oh, that's great, have you met my new friend, Alex." Gidget said, turning to take a glance at the Scarlet behind her.

"Hi…" Alex said slowly, the fear still in there as he came up to greet Gidget's friend.

Before anyone else could say anything, Gidget spoke up, this being part of her plan to make Alex jealous.

"I actually met Alex right after I met Tom here, and he's such a nice guy, he's like a perfect friend I never had." Gidget turning to look at Tiberius with a sightly stern glance. "And he was even brave enough to tell me about what happened to him emotionally."

Tiberius was a little confused by Gidget, for she never acted like this, ever. He wondered what was on the Pomeranian's mind, he really didn't know what Gidget's true means were. He was glad that his dog friend found another friend to hang out with, he didn't find that wrong or anything like that, he understood that you can have more than one friend. Tiberius thought Gidget would be comfortable with Tom being his friend as well, he didn't realize that Gidget could become jealous.

"Well that's great Gidget, I'm glad you have another friend, he seems like a nice guy." Tiberius replied, with a smile.

This wasn't the reaction Gidget was hoping for, but she figured these things take time and she could wage this battle for as long as she wanted. Gidget hid her failure well, for she knew that next time she would be more successful.

"Well, thank you Tiberius, Tom also seems like a nice guy." Gidget almost choking up on the second part. "Well, good to see you again Tom, me and Alex got a whole day ahead of us." Gidget said her farewells.

Alex was quite confused by the short visit, but just decided to go along with it and followed Gidget to the fire escape, the two going back to Gidget's apartment. And all the time the two new friends were going back, Tiberius was left wondering about his best friend's behavior, how strange it was.

"Is your best friend always like that?" Tomada asked, also wondering about the Pomeranian.

"No, it's strange, she never been like that." Tiberius said slowly.

He really wanted to figure out what was going on with Gidget, he really wanted to know how she felt about him and Tomada being friends. He really did hope that Gidget was fine about it, but if she wasn't, then she should at least tell him what was wrong. He really wanted to make it clear that Gidget is still a friend, but it's only a matter of time, before something good or completely terrible would happen and it would result in either the two friends staying together or breaking apart forever.

* * *

 **Well Gidget is surely going a bit crazy… Lets hope that craziness doesn't completely go overboard… Or will it?**

 **Wait until next time!**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sadly, this is only an author's note, for I have a bit of a problem with this story…

I have like extreme writer's block with this, I just can't think of how to continue this story. I thought of the beginning and the end, but I just can't think of a good middle for this. Which sometimes happens to me when writing some stories.

So…

I would like to ask you guys what should happen next in the story. I would really appreciate the help and I could really use it!

I can't wait to see what you guys will think of!

From your FFN brother, Alexriolover95.


	5. Author's Note 2

Hey guys!

So, I have come to a decision about this story…

I have decided to stop it, because I really don't know how to continue it, despite the many ideas I have gotten…

However… I have decided to give this story to my very good FFN sister, ShadowDragonGhost13. I can't think of anyone else more qualified to write this story, since she's very invested in the fandom as much as me.

Rest assured guys, she will do an excellent job on her version, maybe even better than how I would have written it!

Also, I'm keeping my version up, so she can take the ideas you guys submitted and use it in her version!

So, I hope you enjoy Catty's (her nickname) version, I know I will!

From your FFN brother, Alexriolover95.


End file.
